En colores
by Lilith's angel
Summary: Un amor tan imposible que duele ¿Se puede contar ese amor en colores?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y está historia (hecha sin afán de lucro que los toma prestados), Es enteramente mía la autora bajo el seudónimo de Lilith's angel

Xxx

Xx

X

One-shot

"_El amor imposible se puede contar en colores"_

X

Xx

xxx

¿Queréis que os cuente una historia? ¿Cuál podría contaros mejor que la mía? En el repertorio de mis memorias guardo incontables hazañas de toda la variedad de emociones. Entre estas, hay historias hay dolor, cariño, desengaño, ternura, ahora de príncipes cándidos, otrora de lobos malvados.

Sin embargo, esta vez quisiera contaros una historia diferente, la única historia de amor real que puedo contar acerca de mi vida, esta no es la historia del vanaglorioso héroe salvando a la princesa, no. Más bien tampoco en esta historia el lobo gana. Esta, es más bien una historia real, una historia que yo viví y deseo compartiros, ¿Queréis escuchar acerca de un amor tan imposible que duele? ¿Queréis saber lo que es contar ese amor en colores, y en respuestas sin preguntas que hacer? Entonces, continua leyendo, de lo contrario me disculpo a la increpancia y te ruego que abandonéis de una vez.

Dejadme llevarte a ti que os has quedado, a través de los pasillos de mi memoria, permitidme invitaros a recorrer las puertas ocultas de mis sentimientos, consentidme lanzad un vigoroso ruego con mi sentido, hecho de narraciones, que pueda permitiros entrar en mi carne, y ved con mis ojos, sentid con mis manos y mirad con mi necio corazón todo lo que yo hago y pienso. Ruego a los cielos que mis ecos mentales sean captados y escuchados por algún alma capaz de transmitid mi mensaje. Por que de mis labios esta historia jamás saldrá pues la conservo en la memoria, donde para siempre debe quedarse.

La media tarde da comienzo, y mientras los bostezos del Sol me anuncian la hora perfecta para los amantes, no así para los solitarios, veo aquella última hora pasar ingrávida sin ser tocada casi por el tiempo, la tarde se escribe lenta, calurosa, llena de morbidez; taciturnas las flores se entremezclan en un tejido de colores cambiantes con los últimos destellos solares que las acompañan, cual jubón del arcoíris reflectante, ayudan en su despedida al Sol. Éste, somnoliento bosteza una última vez preparándose para recibir a las sombras.

Una traviesa lágrima, recorre mis mejillas y las atraviesa, para cruzar victoriosa las comisuras de mi sonrisa, y así, finalmente, perderse en mí barbilla. Es triste pensar en el amor imposible, aquel que anhelas tanto y que no puedes tener. Cuando vi mi propia vida iluminarse en un leve tono de un color tan enigmático que no pude reconocer, cuando éste, se anidó en mi corazón y fue creciendo poco a poco hasta adueñarse de mi ser por completo, al saber yo que era un color tan poderoso que emergía poco a poco de lugares insospechados, me di cuenta entonces que había caído en aquella inevitable trampa.

Al comienzo de la media tarde, mientras el Sol baña mis pupilas y las tiñe en un tono verde apagado, busco un poco de calma para mi corazón.

Pido con todos los anhelos a mi Dios, le ruego de la manera más dulce y calmada que puedo, que acalle los ánimos de mi esfuerzo, le pido que al menos por un momento se sosieguen.

¡Sí, los incesantes latidos! Para que de esta guisa dejen de martillearme los oídos.

Intento desesperadamente sosegarlos poniendo una palma sobre mi desbocado corazón, pero aquello sólo provoca que se vuelvan más intensos, más desquiciantes, más…dolorosos. Ese golpeteo, ese continuo e inagotable sonido de consternación; que con su intensidad, logra hacerme la jugarreta mental de imaginarme que se desangra gota a gota.

_El amor imposible se puede contar a cantaros de dolor, y a lluvias de alegría…_

Aun ahora entre lágrimas y leves sollozos que escapan de mis renegados labios, mientras relato esta historia, noto que no muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces, pues incluso en ese primer momento también lloraba

Recuerdo también con lágrimas aún en mis ojos, y esa sonrisa en los labios, cuando me representabas la nada ¡Y me rió! Eras para mí una pared pintada de ningún color; notable, pero inservible ¿Es posible que tanto cambie en tan poco tiempo?

En esos pequeños momentos que la vida nos regaló para estar juntos, aprendí a quererte, aprendí que el tiempo es sólo relativo, pues para mí, dos horas o dos semanas a tu lado eran como dos minutos, porque la tarea más difícil, se me antojaba cotidiana si tú estabas cerca mío, porque a pesar de hallarme enojada, triste o incluso desanimada, tú estabas ahí para hacerme reír con alguna de tus ocurrencia, o incluso para hacerme ver lo niña que yo era con alguna de tus tantas reflexiones sobre la vida. Y sin planearlo, me fui enamorando poco a poco de ti.

Te hiciste tan necesario e indispensable para mí, que no noté cuando ya eras irremplazable, cuando me faltaba el aire si tú no estabas conmigo, no noté cuando empecé a amar, incluso a ambicionar, esas bellísimas tardes en las que tú venias a verme, ninguna recuerdo mejor antes de ti…

La media tarde se despide de mí en ese poderoso abrazo, que poco a poco se desvanece cual agua en las manos. Sin darme cuenta, perdida en mis propias cavilaciones, la noche me cubre de estrellas, es entonces, cuando me doy cuenta de que ese manto dorado, color precioso que me abrigaba, se ha ido, y sólo me ha dejado para vestirme un agraciado tul color noche.

Y tú mirada otra vez, calando mi alma, inspeccionando cada parte de mí. No puedo menos que sentirme perturbada. Sólo cuando me visto con esa azotea tachonada de pequeños puntos blancos es cuando puedo sentir tu contemplación.

El perfume de las flores, sólo entonces llena mis pulmones; y el viento, juguetón uniéndose al ambiente colma mis pulmones y juguetea conspirador, con mis hebras de tonalidad rosácea, moviéndolas a gana, aún así sin llegar a cubrir (para mi pena) mi rostro sonrojado.

Miro al cielo y doy gracias a éste, por ese frío viento, que al menos refresca un poco mi vergüenza. Entonces, por fin me calmo un rato y puedo pensar.

Mirándote puedo ver en tus ojos el reflejo del arcoíris, tu tez me mira aún cubierta. Tus ojos, uno granate y el otro azabache, desiguales en tono, pero preciosos por igual, preciosos como ningunos otros.

Cubiertos por un coqueto brillo y de un tono más oscuro al mío, pero no menos apagado, ahí estaba también tu desordenado cabello, producto de finos halos color plata, un color que ni el arcoíris posee.

Tan envidiable eres, visto en ese traje ninja, tienes tantas cicatrices que presumen historias de guerra, de lucha, y de determinación

¡Un hombre con las ansias de enfrentarse al mundo! Y esa mirada de nuevo, aquella que siempre lograba intimidarme y que confieso, aún lo hace, tan intimidante, pero que siempre consigue hipnotizarme, esa dulce y distraída mirada que me recuerda tu lado humano.

Es tan contrastante vislumbrar esa herida hecha en tu ojo izquierdo y la candidez de tu ceño ¿Podía ser posible? Únicamente en ti. Sí, claro, porque todo era posible en ti.

Verde, y el pasto se aplasta a tus pies mientras caminas hacia mí. Las hojillas de césped se rinden graciosas ante ti ¿Quién no podría? Con pasos tan gráciles y gentiles como los tuyos.

Carmesí e incertidumbre, veo al notar que te detienes a pocos milímetros míos sin decir aún una palabra, entonces cuando volteas la mirada y quedamos frente a frente, verde contra bicolor, estalla el rojo salido de mi corazón, y con él, la gama inmensa de colores que guardo. Todos escapan uno a uno en forma de recuerdos.

Tu máscara no es más un impedimento, pues la retiro presurosa, pero de buena parsimonia ¡Me encanta mirar tu rostro! Es un privilegio que solamente yo poseo, lentamente lo tomo entre mis nerviosas manos y lo inspecciono con temor a no verlo más, lo recorro como si careciera de vista y quisiera grabar a fuego en mi memoria tus facciones, tus rasgos, todos ellos poseen una historia cada una de dolor y desencanto, tu ceño expresa experiencia y sapiencia ¡Tengo tantas cosas que aprender de ti…!

Tus labios siempre me parecieron castos, como si no hubiesen probado el elixir amoroso antes, tu fina nariz incluso en esa pequeña cercanía se mantiene alerta aspirando quizá mi olor, me miras tierna y dulcemente mientras una sonrisa, pequeña casi invisible, se muestra arrogante en tu faz

…

Y gris resignación, al saber que te tengo y te tendré como mi amigo. Dime ¿Debería sonreír porque somos amigos, o debería llorar porque no podremos jamás ser algo más?

Cuando tus labios abrasan los míos en un fuego que no quema pero si demanda, hay más colores a mí alrededor de los que puedo contar, pero en un momento que no conoce tiempo todo se vuelve rojo. Rojo pasión y te asfixio lo más que puedo en ese esperado beso, te ahogo en cada suspiro y latido de mi corazón que sin importarme más, dejo que delate mis emociones.

Después de que te separabas de mí, seguro de lo que has hecho, a sabiendas de todo lo que has provocado en mí, tu pequeña sonrisa se hace un poco más visible, pero también más melancólica

¡A mis ojos te veo como a ningún otro! Cada vez más color, veo por fin ese color que en la vida vi en el arcoíris ¡Ver ese color! … Quizá por eso nunca me negué ¡Ah, mi inocencia al saberme enamorada!

Mi sensei, el arcoíris de colores que puedo tocar, tal vez al final del arcoíris haya un tesoro, quizá la leyenda tenía razón, y sólo quizá, yo había encontrado en ti.

Me besas y yo siento que el mundo está a parte, me enamoras con bellas palabras y eternas caricias, suavemente ambos nos recostamos en el pasto, en aquel bosque en donde nadie puede vernos, ese lugar secreto donde nadie nos conoce, donde nadie os juzga, donde nadie puede prohibirnos que nos amemos. Y entre besos yo sonrío, te tengo tan cerca y estás sólo para mí.

Tus manos recorren con temor mi pequeño cuerpo, como si tuvieras miedo de romperlo, tus caricias tan tiernas y temerosas, ¡Tan contrarias a las mías! Las mías que te aprietan más y más, pues yo también tengo temor, si ese profundo miedo de llegar a pensar que te alejaras de mi lado para nunca más regresar.

Los besos abandonan mis labios y comienzan a recorrer mi cuerpo, la estrechez se vuelve cada vez más necesaria, porque tú y yo no pasamos demasiado tiempo lejos el uno del otro, porque anhelamos más que otra cosa en la vida, yacer así ¡Juntos! Sin que prejuicios nos separen. Pero somos maestro y alumna, y eso más que en el mundo normal, en el mundo ninja es el agravio más aventurado que pudiéramos imaginar, significa para ambos: La muerte.

Castigo ninguno es tolerar cualquier barbaridad, pero juntos. Sin embargo el castigo, obliga a la separación eterna.

Por eso, sólo nos demandamos bajo estos callados arboles que nada cuentan ¡Benevolentes ellos! Que dejan a dos amantes cobijarse bajo su regazo

Te abrazo entonces más fuerte y te pido a susurros la dicha de ser tuya, tú me complaces y la ropa comienza a ser un estorbo para ambos, la luna se asoma propiciando un poco de luz para nosotros, esa luz que nos permite vislumbrar los colores que se amontonaban a nuestro alrededor, todos ellos suaves, todos ellos tonos pastel que nos envuelven, cubriéndonos de toda mirada curiosa.

Tus manos recorren lentamente mi vientre subiendo poco a poco, dudo por unos instantes, unos muy breves después de ser yo quien te pidiera aquel contacto ¿Es correcto lo que hago? ¿Deberás está bien, ser parte de este amor imposible? Intento detener tus manos ansiosas con un gesto de gentileza para no mostrarme más ruda de lo que planeo

Te miro directo a los ojos, tú, me devuelves la mirada y tus ojos logran hipnotizar los míos al instante, sin quererlo, pues no lo haces a propósito, me miras suplicante sabiendo de mi dolor y deteniendo tus caricias, me besabas inocentemente por sobre la comisura de mis labios, mostrándome en un abrazo protector que entiendes mi desconsuelo.

Tus caricias, se sitúan en mi mejilla, áspera por las recientes lágrimas, que comienzan nuevamente a escapar al emerger leves sollozos de mis labios, leves quejidos al figurarme que tú te iras cuando el traicionero sol salga de nuevo, te acercas a mi lo suficiente como para que pueda sentir tu cálido aliento entremezclarse con el mío.

Tu aroma varonil se me antoja irresistible y me dejo hacer, porque no se decirte que no, también veo dolor en tus ojos, en tu expresión, en tu manera de tocarme y sé que sufres también conmigo, tus manos intentan calmarme, te vuelvo a besar, pues eso es lo único que realmente me trae paz.

Los primeros botones de tu ropaje se ven desprendidos por mis manos y sabes entonces que he decidido quedarme a tu lado a pesar de las trabas y dificultades, sonríes no victorioso más bien nostálgico por lo complicado de la realidad. Pero continúas, tan suplicante. Como yo deseas que me quede.

Encuentro tu cuerpo abierto a todo tacto de mi parte, sin ropa alguna que nos estorbe, al darme cuenta sé que he perdido por completo toda barrera de tela también.

El hombre enfrente mío, tú, el ser más perfecto que puedo imaginarme, tan maduro y protector, tan benevolente y sin maldad en su corazón, pero tan prohibido como ningún otro para mi

Rosa, el que tomas en mí, cuando acomodas tus manos sobre mi cabeza para revolver mis cabellos.

Una descarga eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo, mientras un gemido de inocencia brota sin querer de mis labios. Tú me amas y yo me dejo hacer, me besas, me besas por todos lados y yo no puedo, no quiero detenerte, incluso si esto no está bien, yo… no quiero que sea de otra forma

Tú me recorres a base de besos, primero por mis labios entreabiertos, después, bajando tortuosamente por mi clavícula dejando en ella leves marcas, así continuas tu labor por mis pechos donde te detienes un rato, dejas escapar más gemidos involuntarios de mi parte, y yo sin contener los espasmos que en mi provocas me arqueo en una serie de estremecimientos involuntarios. Mientras tú con leves suspiros de placer, acompañas mis movimientos.

Deteniéndote un poco, quizá para permitirme respirar, envías tus besos a mi vientre, que al igual que el resto de mí, está cubierto ahora por una leve capa de transpiración. Cuando, sin aviso alguno desciendes aún más, mis gemidos son incontrolables, y las gotas de sudor más copiosas cada vez, el cabello se ciñe a mi frente y a mi nublada vista, tus besos llegan a mis piernas y finalmente vuelven a mí, cubiertos de un blanquecino liquido.

Te abrazo, te abrazo como nunca antes, porque hoy podemos estar juntos, porque sólo a ti te permito ser el único hombre que me toque, y te beso, porque para mí, tus labios poseen el único elixir que logra calmar mi dolor, porque ellos me dan la fuerza para seguir con este amor prohibido, para soportar las habladurías, para soportar amarte a escondidas, por eso te beso tanto como puedo, hasta dejarte sin aire, por eso te estrecho más a mí, para perderme en ese profundo roce y revuelvo tus cabellos con mis manos, sé que tampoco quieres separarte de mí, cuando me tomas por la cintura y nos unes aún más.

Los quejidos calman un poco y los pulmones piden a gritos ser llenados por un poco de aire, tu y yo nos damos un leve descanso aspirando a bocanadas agigantadas el aire que nos falta, pero sin separarnos, esta extraña sensación es lo más hermoso que he sentido jamás tenerte tan cerca mío.

Tu fornido cuerpo de hombre maduro, recostado encima de mi cuerpo de chiquilla, con nuestros aromas entremezclándose, el tuyo tan varonil, y penetrante y el mío tan dulzón que casi empalaga, pero n a ti; y te vuelvo a comer a besos, y acaricio todo tu cuerpo, no quiero perderme ni un gramo de ti, te aprieto te estrecho, te ruego en insaciables caricias que este momento dure eterno.

Nos unimos cada vez más y cuando mis manos llegan a tu vientre bajo, soy yo la que te arranca suspiros del alma, y me deleito porque es mi nombre el único que sale de tu boca, porque es a mí a quien deseas, porque es por mí que tu vista ahora esta nublada en deseos y lujuria, pero más importante: En amor.

No puedes esperar más y tus manos detienen las mías poniéndolas a mi lado, quitándome un poco de movilidad, mientras tus piernas abren las mías posándose sobre mis muslos, veo esa preciosa mirada tuya, y el deseo en tus ojos, quieres estar conmigo y sólo conmigo.

Perdida entre tanto amor, no noto cuando de una estocada llegas a mi interior, profeso un grito de dolor y leves gotas saladas huyen de mis inocentes ojos, pero tú sabes cómo calmarme y me besas los salados ríos, y yo sonrío entre lágrimas dándote el permiso que necesitas para continuar.

Ambos nos deshacemos entre gemidos, alucinados en ese vaivén de cuerpos, sumidos en esos susurros de placer, yo gritando incansablemente tu nombre pidiéndote que te quedes, y tu nombrándome jurándome que jamás te irás, yo tuya y tu mío es todo lo que necesito saber

El traicionero sudor nos recorre, las respiraciones entrecortadas nos demandan una vez más el necesario aire, pero ambos estamos nublados en encanto, deseosos de deleite, plagados en gozo ¡No queremos separarnos!

Incluso entre estocadas, nos besamos y nos estrechamos mientras los quejidos de placer nos unen cada vez más

Cuando por fin nos alzamos a la delicia y tocamos juntos el deleite del cielo, las respiraciones buscan desesperadamente normalizarse, mientras tú y yo permanecemos en ese eterno abrazo que sólo nos pertenece a los dos.

El alba está a punto de rayar los cielos, y tú me sonríes melancólico con dolor en tu expresión sabes que debes irte, y yo te devuelvo sincera la sonrisa que se muestra complaciente, sé que no es tu culpa y que soy yo quien quiso regalarte este irrepetible momento.

Ya no podremos ver las cosas igual, porque en el mar de reglas estrictas, todo se perdió, las pocas estrellas que quedan miran, la luna nos abraza y un ángel en forma de plata llora a mi lado, por única y primera vez tus ojos derraman lágrimas. Yo toco cada una de ellas con mis labios, esperando llevarlas lejos.

Los ropajes vuelven a su lugar, esta es la despedida, al menos hasta la próxima vez que podamos estar juntos, estas por partir a una misión, una de las más peligrosas, tu estarás en el campo de acción y a pesar de que yo también seré enviada yo estaré resguardada bajo las fuerzas shinobi como una enfermera.

Me destroza saber que partirás a una dolorosa misión, de guerra y muerte, pero si vuelves, entonces, sólo entonces podremos estar juntos, porque a tu regreso serás un héroe de guerra y nadie podrá reprocharte nada, y yo seré una mujer.

Una esperanzada, una última esperanzada lágrima recorre mis pupilas para ser acompañada por una lágrima amiga en un escenario llamado beso ¡Nuestro beso de despedida! que Dios te guarde en tu camino amor mío

Me das un beso en la mejilla y te alejas definitivamente. Esa media tarde no volverá a repetirse, Si mi historia llega a oídos de algún otro, te pido seas quien seas que no permitas que esta historia muera…

Ama, sin importar las trabas, ama porque es lo más maravilloso que poseemos, ama y reza conmigo para que mi amor vuelva de la cruel guerra.

Xxx

Xx

X

FIN

X

Xx

Xxx

Y hasta aquí llega esta historia jeje una más de yo que soy Lilith's angel, te mando un abrazo a ti que leíste mi historia, y todas mis bendiciones ^_^ Que Dios te de el beneficio de amar y ser amado =)

¿Un review? Me haría muy feliz, decidme si de verdad agrada mi historia. Por cierto sigo trabajando en la actualización de mis demás historias: Paciencia ¿Vale?

Ja ne


End file.
